


First Impressions

by marianrose



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianrose/pseuds/marianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recollections of the day they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

“C'mon,” Starsky prodded, “what was your first impression of me?”

Hutch waffled, “I don’t remember.” He took another swig of beer and turned his head to look at his partner on the couch next to him. Starsky had his back against the armrest and his feet against Hutch’s leg.

“Did you think I was pushy?”

“I don’t know,” Hutch put him off again. “What was your first impression of me?”

“Tall.”

Hutch chuckled. It felt good after the miserable day they'd spent running down leads that all washed out.

“You gotta tell me, Hutch. I got Dobey off your back today, you owe me.” 

Hutch took another swallow of beer, making an effort to recall the first time they met. 

“Let’s see, we met at the Academy,” Hutch closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the couch, searching his memory. When it finally surfaced, he was surprised that it came to him intact, still so vivid.

Hutch remembered how he had carefully wheeled his mint green Olds into one of the designated parking spaces at the Academy. He ignored the first day jitters churning in his gut. He grabbed his jacket and began to open the car door. Just as he was about to plant his foot as a cadet for the first time on Academy grounds, a shiny blue Chavelle screeched into the spot next to his, causing him to abruptly pull his foot and door back while the other car came to a stop. The Chavelle driver jumped out of his car as Hutch rose carefully out of his own.

“Hi! Sorry, I didn’t see ya,” the man called over the top of the blue car when he noticed Hutch.

“No problem.” Hutch answered but his first thought about Starsky, muttered under his breath, had been, _asshole_.

The two young men had exchanged names and a brief handshake on their way in from the parking lot. However, neither took more than a tentative glance at the other.

“Where are you from?” Hutch asked out of politeness as he held the door and let Dave Something-That-Started-With-An-S pass ahead. 

“New York, you?” Starsky said over his shoulder as he strode into the Academy building. Hutch followed after him, tilting his head to look past the New Yorker, anxious to see beyond him, to what was ahead. 

“Duluth.” Hutch had replied with a name that usually produced a moment of confusion, as if this was a place too incongruent with Bay City to be quickly comprehended by those living in Southern California. 

Starsky immediately stopped and turned, causing Hutch to stop short. He caught himself just a breath away from running into Starsky. His view of what was going on up ahead was blocked entirely. All he could see was the man before him, smiling crookedly. Their eyes met and held for the first time.

“Yeah? The Twins should be contenders this year.” The instant recognition and genuine warmth in Starsky’s expression had surprised Hutch. He amended his earlier assessment. _Not an asshole, after all_. 

Hutch opened his eyes.

“You remembered didn’t you?” Starsky asked, poking his toe against Hutch’s leg.

“I thought you were ok.”

“That’s it? Just ok?”

“All I got was tall.”

Starsky pushed himself up off of the armrest. He pulled his legs up, crossing them underneath, leaning forward earnestly. “I don’t understand why people I barely know keep sayin I’m pushy. I don’t think I come across as pushy. I’m usually pretty cool unless I gotta be forceful around some punk.”

“Starsky, you’re not pushy. Anybody who says so is wrong. Maybe they just hear a bit of Brooklyn in your voice.” Hutch gave Starsky a reassuring pat on his knee. “Even when we first met, I thought you were a good guy.” 

Starsky looked relieved. He smiled, nodded and tipped his beer bottle in salute to Hutch. “Thanks, buddy. ” He unfurled his legs and sprawled again.

Hutch saluted back with his own bottle and allowed the contact when Starsky’s feet landed back against his leg.

“Ya know Hutch, when we first met, I knew right away you were a good guy. An all around solid individual, except for your problem with women.”

“What? What do you mean?” Hutch frowned at the slight.

“I’m not sayin you’ve got issues anymore. I’m just sayin that you were a little awkward back then.”

“Starsky!” Hutch intoned with astonished disapproval, beginning to straighten up in the seat.

Starsky snickered. “Just kiddin. I thought you were tall and polite.”

“Hmph.” Hutch settled back in the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, letting go of a bit more stress from the day’s work. He felt immensely grateful that he had met Starsky that first day at the Academy. Starsky was the best partner Hutch could imagine, the friend he trusted completely and the person he wanted around when the work was done and he needed to unwind.

“What was your first impression of Huggy?” Starsky’s voice came a moment later.

Hutch smiled to himself, instantly aware that Starsky had found a new game. It also occurred to Hutch that this particular game could go on all night since their circle of friends and acquaintances now intersected almost completely. But it didn’t bother him. His head sank deeper into the cushion behind.

“I don’t remember,” Hutch answered, “What did you think?”


End file.
